We Made It
"We Made It"' is a promo single by rapper Busta Rhymes' featuring the alternative rock band Linkin Park. The song was to be on Busta Rhymes's eighth studio album Back on My B.S., but was then cancelled off the tracklist because the album will be released on a different label as "We Made It" was Busta Rhymes's last song on Interscope. The song was produced by Cool & Dre, with additional production by Linkin Park's Mike Shinoda and Brad Delson. The song was released on April 29, 2008. It was Busta Rhymes's final release on Aftermath Entertainment. The track debuted and peaked on the Billboard Hot 100 charts at #65. The song was used by TNT as the theme song for its coverage of the 2008 NBA Western Conference Finals and a song on the soundtrack on Madden NFL 09. Due to Busta Rhymes' release from Aftermath / Interscope Records, the track will only appear as a bonus track on the album. Song style The music for this song has a choir/hip-hop background sound with hard rock effects mixed in. The song also contains samples of Michael Jackson's "Thriller", and Fort Minor's "Remember the Name". Song information Dre originally sang the hook, until Busta Rhymes listened to the beat and Linkin Park kept "popping up in his head". The song was first performed on May 2, 2008 during Busta's concert at Club Index in Germany. However, he was more or less introducing the song to them, as the studio version was played and Busta occasionally sang over the song, or lip synced to it while holding his microphone down. The first performance with Linkin Park was at their rehearsal studio Third Encore on May 25, 2008, to an audience of 14 members of the Linkin Park fan club who were brought there by surprise. During the Projekt Revolution 2008 tour the song's performance featured Adam Monroe of Ashes Divide on the keyboard and Spliff Star on backing vocals and was played during Linkin Park's set. During Busta Rhymes' concerts, where Linkin Park isn't present, the studio instrumental is played and Busta usually tells the audience to move their arms up and down during Mike Shinoda's verse. The song has done quite well in the sports world, appearing on the soundtrack of Madden NFL 09, used as the theme song for its coverage of the 2008 NBA Western Conference Finals, used in the 2008 Philadelphia Phillies home World Series game before the team took the field in Games 3, 4, and 5 and as part of a video reel of highlights for the team leading up to the World Series, with a road in the background as the team took their playoff run "on the road". Music video The music video premiered all day on BET on Tuesday, April 29, the same day as the video for its first single, "Don't Touch Me (Throw da Water on 'em)." The video also premiered for 24 hours only on Yahoo! Music at 7:30pm EST on Tuesday, April 29. That same day, "We Made It" went to radio stations worldwide. The video also features cameo appearances from Styles of Beyond, Bishop Lamont and Lamar Odom. Chris Robinson directed the video. The warehouse in which the parts of the music video was filmed is the same location at which Linkin Park's Meteora album cover was taken.